<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever Pitch by TheDarkFlygon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006952">Fever Pitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon'>TheDarkFlygon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Fever (Whumptober 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Caduceus | Trauma Center Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Fever, Implied/Referenced Near Death Experience, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up between a head surgeon and his anesthesist.<br/>...Kind of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Kasal/Cybil Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Fever (Whumptober 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever Pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may not look like it, but I'm a Greg/Cybil stan and I can't believe I've waited until today to finally write something mostly about them and not about Derek. I hate my sense of priorities, sometimes.<br/>(I say that as if I hadn't skipped on a class and a half just to get some papers to get some other papers and maybe get some man juice at the end of it all. I'm totally not posting this fic when boarding the train back from that doctor's appointment, nooooo).</p><p>"Overheating" is that one prompt that was before the one prompt I've been looking forward all week-long, so it got a little thrown under the bus I'm afraid. I at least had some fun with some brief imagery.<br/>Anyway I need to write more of these two. And Sidney. And TC in general, but that goes without saying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being cornered by his colleague (and college friend) has no right to be this pleasing, yet there he is, staring at Cybil furiously mothering over him. To be fair, it’s less the furious aspect and more the fact that she cares about him enough to actually corner him in the break room and confront him in front of poor Amanda.</p><p>Well, he’s got a vague memory of something like that happening during their college days, but his memories of that day in particular are hazy. Blame it on the killer fever he had that day.</p><p> </p><p>She shoves a thermometer in his mouth, a hand on his shoulder so he can’t get up from his spot on the corner armchair of the room.</p><p>“I swear, the only person who’s a worst patient than you is your own brother…” The thermometer beeps, prompting her to read what it’s now saying. “Knowing you, it’s not even the flu, it’s just some stress fever you’ve gotten from running everywhere.”</p><p>Maybe, maybe not. Frankly, he usually doesn’t take any time to ponder upon his own condition. Patients’ lives are just more important to him. Evidently, this doesn’t please Cybil at all.</p><p>“Head surgeon and not even capable of monitoring his own health,” she continues her lecture. “You’re going home before you overheat like an old, dusty computer, Gregory Kasal.”</p><p>“Actually,” he coughs out, “my full name isn’t—”</p><p>“You know, before you teach Derek how to sort his priorities, maybe you should sort yours in the first place.”</p><p>There’s never been a way to argue with her.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Better do that before I whoop you back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about that bothers him a lot.</p><p>“Cybil, we’re on the night shift, I can’t…”</p><p>“Even getting infected with GUILT didn’t calm you down, did it?” She sighs, not letting herself look resigned. “Those Kasal genes are going to be the death of me…”</p><p>“It’s less related to Sidney’s stubbornness and more to do with my duties as head surgeon.” He can’t deny his throat’s been itching for a little while, but aside from that and some chills, he’s been all fine.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try operating on someone with a double vision. By “I’d like to see”, I mean I’d never let you do that and you’d have to trespass on my body to do so.”</p><p>He smirks at her remark and, of course, the blush creeping on her cheeks.</p><p>“How romantic.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>She probably doesn’t see him the way he sees her, but he can always pretend like they’d make a nice couple.</p><p> </p><p>Cybil sighs again.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened ten years ago?”</p><p>“Wasn’t that when we were in med school together?”</p><p>“Kind of. Sidney burst through my flat’s door with you in tow because he didn’t know how to bring your fever down. In his panic, he forgot everything but that he shouldn’t plunge you in freezing water. We spent our night quenching that fever spike of yours because we were terrified you’d die from hyperpyrexia.”</p><p>“But why bring that up now?”</p><p>“Because you were the same, that day. You brushed me off with some kind of excuse about having to attend class and feeling fine enough, but it came to bite you in the end. Please, Greg, I can promise this hospital won’t be burning down while you’re sleeping your fever off.”</p><p> </p><p>Cybil “Iron Vixen” Myers, pleading? That’s new. If he didn’t feel like crap, he’d tease her about it. Also, if he didn’t feel more moved than amused by her clear display of concern. He can vaguely remember her college self asking him if he was finally conscious of his surroundings. It may have been a blurry sight to him back there, but her smile was what kicked him off into loving her.</p><p>Like his stubborn genes, it’s never left him in a decade.</p><p> </p><p>“…Cybil?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He stands up, slowly, dealing with a sudden dizziness he somehow managed to ignore up until now.</p><p>“You’re right. Overheating sounds like a terrible plan for the evening.”</p><p>He turns his head towards the pink-haired nurse whom immediately straightens her stance.</p><p>“Amanda? Please call Dr Fisher and address him my deepest apologies. I’m going home.”</p><p>She immediately salutes the demand with a “yessir!”, but before she can totally exit the room, she stops on the other side of the doorframe and glances back at him.</p><p>“ Are… Are you okay, Dr Kasal?”</p><p>His smile is a little dishonest, but sometimes, it’s okay to lie a little.</p><p>“I’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>The one who’s the most surprised by his decision must be Cybil herself, considering the way her wide-open eyes stare at him, blinking.</p><p>“You mean it, Greg?”</p><p>“If you want, I can even sign a paper proving that I, Greg Kasal, am indeed going home and giving myself an illness leave while I’m at it.”</p><p>“Damn. I can’t believe I actually managed to win that one.”</p><p>He shrugs with another smirk.</p><p>“Life is full of surprises, isn’t it? Now, if you don’t mind…” Ah, drat, he must sound and look like a little boy in love now. It just won’t exit his mouth. Goddammit, why does his pride must act up <em>now</em>?</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m driving you home, no problem. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Cybil grabs his wrist and drags him to the personnel’s parking lot, her skin feeling soothingly cool against his. His temperature feels like it’s abnormally rising, albeit he’s pretty sure there’s no virus or stress to blame on that one. It’s clearly not the cool of the autumn night that’s making it play up, so he can’t find any excuse to blame it on aside from the one obvious reason he’s been dancing around all these weeks.</p><p>He may have lost some hours of sleep over it, tossing and turning in his bed, but he really isn’t about to admit to that, especially to Cybil herself. He still needs a little mental prepping before he can truly admit to everything that’s been going on his head because, despite being a grown-up adult, he still seems to struggle with this sort of affection like a confused teenager.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, overheating from stomach butterfly fever doesn’t sound too bad, all things considered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>